Soldier of War
by Dbzkiller3
Summary: Vegeta,Kakarot,Nappa and Raditz find a Saiyan boy on their vacation. Vegeta doesn't like him one little bit but he might just be useful in taking down Frieza...
1. Chapter 1

**Fuck this,no one figured out the puzzle,I'm just going to give you the most obvious hint ever.**

A portal opened in a wasteland,on a unknown planet,a boy who looked to be 12 years old fell out and landed on his behind.

"Can't it just land me on the ground for once?" The boy grimaced. He looked behind him to see he had a tail.

"Oh,I have a tail." He looked forward,then his eyes opened in realization.

"MY TAIL!" The boy proceeded to rub his face against his tail as he squeezed the life out of it.

After a few minutes of this,he stopped and picked up a piece of paper. (Yeah like that,sitting on the ground)

"You're to join the Saiyans and help them conquer planets,eventually decide what to do with Frieza's ,keep your Power Level below 80,000 when you're in his or his subordinates presence,don't raise it above 100,000 in the Saiyans presence.

The boy then burned the paper using his Ki.

"I should probably keep my PL at 30,000 and raise it to 70,000 if I get any tough planets." I'll probably have to kill,but that doesn't really matter."

"And you what,screw it,I'm not coming up with some stupid name,it'll be my one and only cool name,AJonte!" (Ooohhh,shocking...)

AJonte began searching for the Saiyans Power Levels. His eyes widened when he noticed a certain someone's PL. "That fuckers here too?!" AJonte's PL began to spike in rage,which was unusual from his usual composed self.

After about 5 seconds,he stopped. "Whatever,he hasn't killed him yet,so I have no reason to get mad.

AJonte began jogging towards the city where the Saiyans were.

...And by jogging,I mean going faster than Instant Transmission while barley trying. (While jogging,that's sad.)

About 15 seconds later...

AJonte felt the murdere-Saiyans,around the corner. "They'll notice I'm Saiyan when they see my tail,well Half Saiyan anyway." AJonte corrected himself.

AJonte slowly turned the corner and headed into the bar where he sensed the 4 Saiyans.

Vegeta's POV

"Kakarot how drunk are you going to get?" Vegeta sarcastically inquired.

"Till Frieza looks like a dude,so it'll take a while." Nappa burst out in laughter.

Vegeta looked at the door when he heard someone enter,and chuckled when he saw a kid enter.

"Hey look,little kid wants to drink like adults." One of the drunk patrons slowly made their way to the boys right side.

"Excuse me little buddy,but this isn't the place for children."

"Fuck off." (He hates it when adults talk about how idiotic children can be.)

Vegeta and the other Saiyans were now paying full attention to the scene unfolding before them.

"What'd you say?! Respect your elders boy?!" The drunk man swung a punch towards the boy.

AJonte grabbed the drunk mans fist and twisted it,making a very disturbing sound.

"AAAAGGHHH!" The man screamed in pain as AJonte let his fist go.

"H-He broke my arm!" He then looked at AJonte.

"Your arm won't be the only thing getting broken if you say shit like that again." AJonte said still remaining composed.

Thats when everyone,including the Saiyans,noticed his tail.

"Didn't think we'd find another Saiyan,eh Kakarot?" Raditz said putting his drink down.

"Not in my life."

The Saiyans then walk over to AJonte.

"What's your name boy?" The shortest Saiyan (ha.) spoke.

"AJonte Ross,Half Saiyan,Half Hera,at your service." AJonte said putting a smile on his face.

"What do we do with him Vegeta?" Nappa asked hoping the boy would join them.

"I guess we see what Frieza thinks,boy you're coming with us."

"Sure,better than this shithole."

"Come on,we're going." Vegeta said as they got ready to leave.

Just then,a bottle hit AJonte in the back of the head.

"Take that dumbass." The drunk man said,arm still broken.

AJonte then turned around.

"*sigh*Yep."

* * *

><p>1 minute later...<p>

AJonte walked out with the other Saiyans.

"When we get there,can I get some new clothes,mine are all bloody."

"Sure,that's IF you stay with us." Kakarot said getting ready to fly to his pod.

"I assume you can fly?" Vegeta inquired not feeling like having to fly him there.

"With the best of them shorty." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.

Nappa just stared at the kid. "Oh shit."

"If you're mad I just called you shorty,shorty,then if this Frieza guy accents me,I'll fight you,and you don't have to hold back,okay?"

"Wonderful." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Now hurry up,we don't have all day." With that the Saiyans took off.

A few minutes later...

"I didn't think you'd keep up that well,nice!" Kakarot patted AJonte on the head,to which he shifted uncomfortably.

AJonte's POV

"How am I supposed to deal with this?! I swore I'd kill him next time I see him?!"

"Get in Kakarots pod." Vegeta got in his own as well as the others.

"Hey kid,you said you're Half Saiyan and Half Hera? Who're you're parents?" Kakarot said as they began to take off.

"I...don't remember my Saiyan fathers name...but..." AJonte wondered if he should speak.

"Well?"

"My mothers name was Zangya,one of the strongest members of the Heras,my dad was...you mind if I tell you another time?"

"Sure kid,by the way,names Kakarot,the bald ones Nappa,the one with the long hair is my brother Raditz,and the one you insulted is our Prince,Vegeta."

Kakarot then began to whisper.

"By the way,he has insecurity problems whenever someone calls him short,you shouldn't have done that,seriously,you won't be recognized by the time he's done with you if he's at full power."

"Whatever,I'm gonna go to sleep,that alright with you?"

"Sure,we have mechanisms designed to put us to sleep anyways which should be coming on in a bit."

As if on cue,a gas turned on and the Saiyans fell asleep.

AJonte's final thoughts before sleeping was "I wonder if I can avoid killing Goku,or Kakarot,I should say."

And with that,he fell into blissful slumber...

Don't worry,that's not the end...

* * *

><p>2 Days Later... (The planet the Saiyans were on were closer so it didn't take long to arrive.)<p>

"Hey wake up kid." Kakarots voice woke AJonte up.

"Oh,are we here?"

The pod opened up revealing what looked like a weird military base. (Picture the Planet stage from BT3.)

All of the other Saiyans got out of their pods and started to stretch.

AJonte began to take in his surroundings. He immediately thought very little of this place.

They began making their way towards Frieza,making small talk.

"By the way,don't make any smartass remarks to him,please." Vegeta warned.

"I've met Frieza before,though I doubt he remembers me."

They were coming up on the entrance to Frieza's throne room.

"Remember,just do as we do and only speak when he speaks to you." Vegeta warned.

"He has you on a leash,doesn't he mom?" AJonte said with no facial expression whatsoever.

"Quiet smartass." The Saiyans entered the Throne Room.

"Ahh hello my little monkeys." Frieza noticed AJonte in the back.

"Ahh how adorable,who the little munchkin?" AJonte then stood and bowed.

"My name is AJonte Ross,your Majesty,I am a Saiyan."

"Sorry that's Lord Frieza,AJonte."

"But,until I begin working for you,your majesty,I cannot address you by that title,however befitting it suits you,your Majesty."

"Oh,what enthusiasm,so they just found you on their random vacations."

"Yes,your Majesty."

"Very well just...let me see your abilities at work,then I'll consider."

"On who your Majesty?"

"I want you to fight in the wager room against Vegeta,at full power no holding back."

Vegeta got a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think you'd be happy to beat one of your own Vegeta."

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza,but this kids been...a pain for me."

"Oh and why would that be?" Frieza looked at AJonte.

"Because I called him short twice,said you've basically got him on a leash,and also contemplating how much he's going to say "I'm The Princess Of All Saiyans" before I tear my ears off,so I'm looking forward to our match."

Vegeta was currently grinding his fist into the floor so hard,his hands were bleeding.

"Wow,you deserve a medal,not many people have the balls to talk like that to Vegeta,much less get away with it."

"The match will commence in one hour,in the meanwhile,take a tour of our lovely establishment."

"Yes,your Majesty."

And with that,the Saiyans left.

Vegeta flew off to blow off some steam, (those poor people...) and AJonte was told by the Saiyans to stand still while they measured his PL,but told them to wait after the match To check. They then ate while news of the match was being heard throughout the planet.

"So,what's this Wager Room that thing talked about?"

"It's basically where people bet on 1v1 fights,the winner gets all the money betted on the other opponent,and the losers bets go to Frieza,also,the crowd can double whatever they betted,and killing is allowed so...watch out." Raditz explained

"Hey,what happened to that,"Your Majesty" crap you were saying earlier?"

"I'd rather not get him pissed off,not right now anyway." AJonte looked at the clock and saw it was 5 minutes before his match.

"Come on,don't wanna be late,and I won't hold it against you if you bet on Vegeta."

5 Minutes Later... By the way,the Wager room is outside. By the way,not coming up with space currency so i'm sticking with zenie

E"Alright folks,it's time to see a one sided fight between Vegeta,The Prince of All Saiyans VS The Newcomer,AJonte,let's see if this kid can last even a minute!" The crowd was full of cheering when they saw Vegeta come out on one side.

"Wow,this is clearly a one sided bet,2 million zenie for Vegeta,and 20 for our newcomer!"

There were constant boos when AJonte appeared.

"And don't forget,we have our Galactic Overlord,Lord Frieza as our guest of honor,with...all of the Ginyu Force members as referees?"

On cue,the members of the Ginyu Force showed up and did their 'Special Fighting Pose'.

"Alright,i want a clean fight from both of you." Ginyu said.

"Please,this won't even qualify as a fight." Vegeta said unfolding his arms."

"You're right about that." AJonte said not bothering to get into a stance.

"3...2...1...Fight!" The Ginyus shouted all at once.

Vegeta made a mad dash towards AJonte and was about to throw a punch at him when...

**This chapter ended! So I know haven't uploaded in a while,you know,I've been busy lately. So who do you think is going to win? When will Xenoverse come out? One of these questions will be answered next time.**

**Look at my Dbz/Harry Potter story for Ajonte's 1st appearance! (That's right so you better read this SSJGohan1...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Let's just get straight into the action,shall we?

* * *

><p>Frieza's POV<p>

_"Good,Vegeta's going to tear that smartass a new one,saves me the trouble." Frieza thought to himself._

_"Hmm?" Frieza couldn't hear anyone yelling for Vegeta anymore._ He opened his eyes,dragging himself out of his thoughts,and was shocked by what he saw.

"Looks like...AJonte wins!" The announcer said deciding to just roll with it.

After a couple of seconds,cheers came from the crowd,except for some of the ones who betted on Vegeta to win.

So,the only one cheering was the one soldier who betted on the kid out of pity.

* * *

><p>Vegeta's POV,3 Hours Later...<p>

Vegeta awoke with a start.

"W-What happened to me?" Vegeta noticed he was in the hospital wing.

"Ah,you're finally awake." The doctor said.

"Why am I here?"

The doctor gulped. "Well...you sort of...loss your match against the boy,who knocked you out for 3 hours."

Vegeta looked at the doctor with a furious look,it seemed as if he was staring into his very soul.

"Where the hell is he?" Vegeta said getting up to put his armor on.

"Currently in the power measuring room." The doctor stepped aside as Vegeta ran past the doctor.

"Even if that kids stronger than him,no way he's escaping Vegeta's rage." The doctor continued to moniter his other patients

"No way I lost to that damn kid!" Vegeta shouted.

"Having a mental breakdown Vegeta?" A voice came from behind.

Vegeta stopped.

"What do you want Reccome?" Vegeta turned around and was met with Ginyu,Reccome,and Burter.

"We just wanted to see how our favorite Saiyan was doing after his little fight." Burter said while chuckling.

"I'm doing just fine,now leave me alone." Vegeta continued walking.

"Or what?" Ginyu smirked.

Vegeta said nothing. He knew he couldn't do anything to the Ginyu Force right now. But soon,they'd be grovelling at his feet.

Vegeta ignored the Ginyus and ran over to the PL room.

* * *

><p>Zarbons POV<p>

"Impossible!" Zarbon shouted. He just measured AJonte's PL and was shocked at the number. 200,000!

"Can I go now?" Ajonte asked with his usual composed face. Zarbon said nothing and pressed his scouter.

"L-Lord Frieza,I have the boys Power Level." Zarbon said still shocked.

"Good,tell me when you both get to the Throne Room." Frieza said as the link was cut off.

"Well let's go then." Ajonte walked out the door with Zarbon slowly following behind. Nappa,Kakarot,and Raditz were waiting outside the door.

"So? What is it?" Kakarot questioned.

"I'll tell you when we get to the Throne Room." The Saiyans followed Ajonte and Zarbon,curious as to why Zarbon was so shocked.

"There you are!" A voice came from behind.

"Oh hey it's Vegeta." Ajonte calmly said.

"I am going to fucking kill you,you ignorant little brat!" Vegeta shouted.

"Can you do it after we're done talking to Lord Frieza? I don't want fresh blood on my new armor."

"You insolent little brat!"

"Calm down Vegeta,accept your loss with dignity." Zarbon smirked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth,knowing he couldn't hurt Zarbon. Not yet anyway.

"Fine...just shut up and go." Vegeta walked with the others to the Throne Room.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later...<p>

"Ah,you're here." Frieza looked over to Vegeta.

"What happened out there Vegeta?"

"I...don't know Lord Frieza..."

"Well,just give me the boys Power Level and be on your way."

"Well,Lord Frieza...it's...um..." Zarbon wondered what he should say.

"Spit it out."

"200...thousand,Lord Frieza." Everyone in the room froze.

"I'm not sure I heard you right Zarbon...did you just say...200,000?"

"Y-Yes,Lord Frieza." Frieza picked up his scouter and scanned Ajonte.

"Zarbon." Frieza stared at Zarbon.

"Y-Yes?"

"I do not appreciate liars Zarbon,his Power Level is 50,000. Lie again and I'll make you share the same fate as your planet."

Zarbon said nothing.

"It's no surprise you beat Vegeta's 18,000 during the match,so...I guess you deserve a little reward."

"And what would that be...Lord Frieza?" Ajonte smirked.

"I'll give you a planet to purge all by yourself. I'll give you at least a month to do it. Purge all lifeforms except for strong warriors as yourself and report back with your scouter."

"Zarbon,go get his scouter."

"Yes Lord Frieza..." Zarbon hurried out the room.

"Planet Luma,this planet has refused to cooperate with us for some time now. They have advanced technology they don't want to share. Don't destroy any of their buildings since we should get a decent price for it."

"Of course. When do I go?"

"2 hours from now. Your armor is in your new room next to Kakarots. I suggest you hurry when you get your scouter."

On cue,Zarbon came in with a red scouter and handed it to Ajonte.

"I'll go get ready." The Saiyans left the room and went on about their day.

* * *

><p>Ajonte arrived at the Launching Station. His armor top was entirely black except for the middle which was green. His bottom was also black with white boots that were pointed green. Against the Saiyans advice he kept his tail swinging and not around his waist.<p>

He put on his red scouter and checked to see if it worked by calling Kakarot.

"Whats up?" Kakarot asked on the link.

"Got any tips for me?"

"If you find anyone worth keeping,tie 'em up and call for us,we'll get you some more pods. And we're also running low on 'girls' if you know what I mean." Ajonte chuckled.

"As long as I can get some too,sure."

"We don't have any age rules for it,so go wild!" Kakarot shut the link off after that.

"Alright." Ajonte cracked his knuckles. "Wonder how much I'll cut loose..." Ajonte walked over to his pod and typed in the coordinates.

"Destination set:Planet Luma. Proceed?" The computerized voice asked.

"Procced." The pod set off for Planet Luma.

"It will take approximately 1 month to get to Planet Luma. Activate sleeping gas?"

"Go ahead." The gas turned on and Ajonte fell asleep.

* * *

><p>One Week Later...<p>

The pod made a buzzing sound to signal Ajonte to wake up.

"We have arrived at Planet Luma."

"No shit." Ajonte got out of his pod and streched.

"Looks like they haven't detected the pod...might as well see if there's anyone strong here.

Ajonte closed his eyes and began to search for strong Ki.

"Hmm...I sense 3 Power Levels a little above average." Ajonte pressed his scouters link.

"I need 3 pods Kakarot."

"Got it. Have fun!" The link ended.

"Now let's go see these three." Ajonte took off his armor and scouter. He now wore a black shirt with dark blue pants and brown shoes.

"I see no reason to attract suspicion right away." Ajonte lowered his Power Level and began running to the 3 Power Levels.

* * *

><p>Back on Planet Frieza...<p>

Frieza was currently monitoring Ajonte. To say the least,he was impressed with what the boy did so far. He wasn't immediately killing everything. He was going to trick the power levels into going into the pods.

"This boy...I wonder..." Frieza muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Planet Luma,in the city...<p>

"Just around the corner." To Ajonte's pleasure,the Lumas hadn't suspected him at all. In fact,they looked just like Saiyans which made him blend in easier.

"There they are...?" Ajonte was shocked when he saw who the power levels belonged to,but quickly regained his composure.

There were three boys playing with each other. The eldest one looked to be about eleven,the one with spikey hair looked to be around 8 and the lavender haired one lookEd to be about 9.

"Hello there!" Ajonte waved to the three boys who looked at him and smiled.

"Hello,who're you mister?" The youngest one asked.

"My names Ajonte,what're yours?"

"My name is Goten,this is my big brother Gohan and this is my best friend Trunks!" The youngest one exclaimed.

"Hey there,I haven't seen you around before." The eldest one,Gohan,said holding out his hand.

"I'm new in town." Ajonte shook his hand.

"Well...I came to warn everyone here but no one seems to listen to me." Ajonte put on a face that looked grim.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"This planet...it's going to be purged on this day." Gohan paled.

"What does purged mean?" Trunks asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan questioned while feeling panicked.

"I'm a sort of info dealer. I get my info from the best. Believe me or not this world is going to be purged by some tyrant."

Gohan said nothing.

"I have space pods incoming. I can at least save some lives on this planet. Please,believe me!"

"I...where would we go?"

"To my home planet! We have some of the best defenses in the universe."

"Well..." Gohan had trouble deciding.

"Are we going somewhere big bro?"

Gohan looked at Goten and Trunks.

"How long until it happens?"

"Not too long."

"O...Okay,I believe you. We don't have anything here anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All three of us are orphans...all of our parents died in an accident."

"I'm sorry." Ajonte put his hand on Gohans shoulder.

"Come on,I'll take you to the pods."

"Alright. Goten,Trunks,come on,we're going away."

"Really? Yay!" Goten exclaimed.

"You guys can fly right?"

"Yeah,though we're not too good at it."

"Thats okay,just follow me."

* * *

><p>Far away from the city...<p>

"The pods should be here soon. I'll go see if theres anyone else I can save." Ajonte flew off,leaving the three completely unaware of his true intentions.

"Now then,I'll start at where they were just at. See if there's any woman that're desirable and be on my merry little way." Ajonte was feeling very angry at himself for tricking the three and needed to blow off some steam.

About three minutes later...

Nearly all of the Luma population was gone,just two people left.

"So,got anything important I need to know about? Some technology maybe?"

"I...I don't know." The man choked out. As of right now,Ajonte was in a mansion strangling a single father.

Ajonte threw him to the side.

"Whos there? Don't think I don't sense you!" Ajonte heard a whimper.

"I see you behind that table! Come out and no has to get hurt!" He was telling the truth of course.

"O-Okay!" A girl who looked to be about his own age came out from under the table.

"From what I hear,your race is pretty smart. You'd do pretty well as a scientist."

Ajonte looked over to the girl.

"You have a decent power level,you'd be treated pretty fairly."

"All you have to do is tell me where you keep your most advanced technology,and i won't hurt either one of you. I swear!"

"Why should we trust you?" The man spat at Ajonte.

"Please...I'm giving you a choice between life and death...please make the right choice."

Silence followed.

"We keep it in the basement of the Great Hall,the biggest building on our planet." The girl quietly said.

"Thank you." Ajonte walked over to the man and held his hand out. The man hesitated,but grabbed it and was pulled up.

"I'm sorry for nearly strangling you,now come with me please."

"How much of a choice do we have?" The man asked.

"Not much."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>Ajonte walked the two over to the pods with Gohan,Goten and Trunks.<p>

"I'm sorry you three." Ajonte gritted his teeth.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"They purged while I was out. These two were the only ones I could save." The ,an and girl both realized what was going on.

"I see the pods have landed. If you don't mind,I'll make room for you in the pod." Ajonte looked at the girl.

"Um...sure."

"I can make room for you." Gohan said to the man.

"Alright then,my pod is somewhere around here. You can just get in the pods,the coordinates are already set."

"So,shall we be going?" Ajonte crouched down.

"W-What're you doing?"

"It'll be faster if we fly so you can get on my back."

Fearing for what would happen if she didn't do what he said,she got on his back.

"See you guys at the destination." Ajonte flew off with the girl.

"So,what's your name?"

"It's...Chiaki."

"It's a nice name,by the way,I'm sorry."

"Why're you bring so nice?"

"It's just in my nature to be overly nice."

"Then why did you do all this?"

"I was threatened. The one who orchestrated all this is named Frieza. The bastard blew up my home world and threatened to blow up another unless I purged this one."

"Those boys...he wanted me to also get people with above average power levels. You and your father were an exception since he could be used as a scientist and your above average power level."

"So...you're just another victim."

"Yeah...I have to pretend I enjoy doing this or else...if i...do anything harmful to you or the others...I won't blame you for,hating my guts."

Ajonte landed and picked up his armor and scouter.

"I have to report to him...make sure those three boys don't know the truth. At that place,you just have to keep your head down and do good."

Ajonte pressed the comm link.

"Lord Frieza,I've done it."

"That fast? Well done! Did you find anyone?"

"I found a scientist and four strong fighters. It should take us about a week to arrive."

"We'll be waiting then...take care!" The comm switched off.

Ajonte got into the pod and Chiaki followed.

"Umm...this feels weird." Chiaki was sitting on Ajonte's lap making both of them uncomfortable.

"There's gonna be a sleeping gas turning on so don't worry. And just so you know,I'm Half-Saiyan."

"I Kinda noticed with the tail."

"Well then,night." The gas turned on making both of them go to sleep.

**I'm sorry for not updating this sooner,I had that Writers Block thing. Anyways,let me clear something up. During the whole power level thing,Ajonte raised his power level to get Zarbon in trouble,then lowered it to not raise too much suspicion.**

**And in case any of you read my Dbz/HP fic,that'll be updated soon as well.**


End file.
